memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Image:AdmiralKirkTMP.jpg ;Image:AdmiralKirkTMP.jpg. Not great quality; we already have the better Image:TMP 1.jpg. If possibly, I would like to ask one of the admins to rename the latter, however. Ottens 15:45, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: We need a 3rd alternative. The first image is good, just too light. That can be fixed. The second image is zoomed in too close. Seeing Kirk in his uniform seems more important here. --Gvsualan 10:57, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) Enterprise E in drydock ;Image:The Enterprise E in drydock.JPG: *Unused. --Gvsualan 08:28, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) *I found a use for it at Battle of the Bassen Rift. Keep. --Brad Rousse 05:04, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: I neglected to point out that we also have the Image:Sovereign_class_drydock.jpg as well -- so we don't need both. --Gvsualan 11:53, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: I prefer the former to the latter, it presents a more "whole" picture of what we're displaying. Delete & replace Image:Sovereign class drydock.jpg. — THOR 14:18, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: I disagree and vote to keep Image:Sovereign_class_drydock.jpg. Higher quality and personal preference.. Ottens 17:37, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) * I'm split suggest finding a third alternative image. The full shot is superior in "content", but the forward shot is superior in "quality". Obviously we would like to have both, so perhaps someone can find a good shot that shows the whole ship and drydock. --Alan del Beccio 23:17, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:EnsignClancy.jpg ; Image:EnsignClancy.jpg : Per Talk:Clancy, I don't see the need for two images of a character which has less than two paragraphs in her article... I personally liked Image:EnsignClancy2.jpg better which is why I nominated this one for deletion, but either can be deleted if it is decided EnsignClancy.jpg is the better image... -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 04:15, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) * keep the "conn" picture as it's better looking. Delete the engineering one instead. (User:T smitts)--T smitts 02:17, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) * I prefer Image:EnsignClancy2.jpg to the former, and vote for replacement. — THOR 01:35, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Despite all of this, she did serve in two different divisions, and both images provide this evidence. --Alan del Beccio 21:47, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) Real Life Flags ;Image:Flag of the Soviet Union.png, Image:Us flag large.png, Image:PRC flag large.png: None of the above flags are images from star trek, and I believe are from wikipedia. Nor do they add that much to their respective articles. - AJHalliwell 08:58, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Delete, in complete agreement. — THOR 09:38, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) * I don't see a problem in having the images, but have no real reason to object it's deletion. A compromise could be, to save space, to resize the images to only 200px in width.. Ottens 11:11, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) **Yes, the size of the flags is excessive. As China and the USSR were mentioned as participants in world politics, the gov'ts may deserve a mention and a pic -- but how about we fudge it and use the 52-star American flag (Image:USA_flag_2033-2079.png? I don't think we need two US Flag pictures, and there's already a note at US explaining the stars on the flag. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:47, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) **The writer of the article requested at Talk:Earth Cold War that we maintain the integrity by displaying the flag of the correct era. So the question remains: is it necessary. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:57, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) * I vote that we delete these and stick to what was shown on screen...including the one found on Image:CharybdisDebris.jpg and one of the flag shown in (iirc) "The Omega Glory". --Alan del Beccio 05:32, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** I suggest that if these are to be deleted, they need to be orphaned. --Alan del Beccio 23:17, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Keep, these flags are part of the verbal canon. --CaptainJack 09:33, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Verbal canon would be the examples listed at flags and banners, in reference to the Earth flag colors mentioned there. --Alan del Beccio 07:51, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image:StarfleetHeadquarters2372.jpg ;Image:StarfleetHeadquarters2372.jpg: Uncited, unused, several variations already exist at Starfleet Headquarters. --Alan del Beccio 10:46, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Cited, but Undecided if it should stay or not. - AJHalliwell 07:25, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' - a very good shot, now integrated in Starfleet Headquarters --Memory 01:24, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Per what is mentioned in Talk:Clancy in reference to the above Image:EnsignClancy.jpg, this article is not large enough to support 4 pictures when it is, by itself, hardly 5 sentences. --Alan del Beccio 23:17, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) *The article should be lengthened but the four picutres do a good job of showing major events in starfleet Headquaters history--Kahless 07:59, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:Display0034.jpg ;Image:Display0034.jpg : * Non-descript, modified image of horribly poor quality and of no practical use on M/A. --Alan del Beccio 09:30, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** Evidently used in votes for deletion. After that, no practical value. --Alan del Beccio 23:41, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) **Should be deleted once VfD discussion has concluded. At the moment, is a key image in determining factual accuracy of another image and related references. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 11:27, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** The discussion hasn't been touched in two weeks. --Alan del Beccio 19:51, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:Eventhorizon2.gif ;Image:Eventhorizon2.gif: * homegrown, does not depict any graphical display shown on Star Trek. --Alan del Beccio 07:01, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** Why is this an argument to delete it? --Memory 09:29, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) *** I suppose because it doesn't come from a Trek source. --Alan del Beccio 19:51, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) **** And? I would be happy if we have a good selfmade graphic of the Challenger class instead of this. The episode or the DVD wont't help you out in this case. So "not a screenshot" is no argument. (keep) --Memory 21:08, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) *** But it is, because it is a) poor quality and b) does not come from a valid source. IF it came from an episode display or even a canon text reference then I would have no arguments with it. However, as I originally stated, "does not depict any graphical display shown on Star Trek. I suggest a link to Wikipedia or other website where the image and further references can be found. --Alan del Beccio 22:49, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'keep'-I thought it worked well with the article?-Kahless 07:56, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. - AJHalliwell 09:19, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) Various Klingon Blade weapons ;Image:Kling D'K Tagh.jpg, Image:Kling Mek'leth.jpg, Image:Kling Qis.jpg, Image:Kling Qutluch.jpg, Image:Kling Tajtiq.jpg, Image:Kling Yan.jpg, Image:Kling batleth.jpg, Image:Kling chuHwI'.jpg, Image:Kling ghonDoq.jpg, Image:Kling ma'veq.jpg, Image:Klingdisrup.jpg. All of the above are uncited, and are most certainly not screen captures. While I would hate to loose the images (many being almost the only thing on their respective pages) what is the copyright policy regarding? Has the uploader confirmed that it's *his* hand (for example) on the D'K tagh, and that he took these photos? Or did he copy/paste them from another site, in which case Copyright would probably become a problem. - AJHalliwell 05:33, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) : If you follow the link on the page you'll find a reference to when and where it was used. Most of them are DS9 and Voy, but identify each weapon on the various episodes. --TOSrules 08:13, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::That would show the episode it was used in, but as I said, these are most definitly not screenshots. - AJHalliwell 09:19, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) It is not stated anywhere that they have to be screencaps as long as they are cited and belong to something that paramount owns or controls. --Alan del Beccio 22:15, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:Enterprise-b lieutenant.jpg ;Image:Enterprise-b lieutenant.jpg (Copied from discussion page): Is there a planned use for this image? I see no place where it could go since its caption doesn't even fit the picture well, since the close up is so much I cant see rank or even what the extra is doing.-Kahless 07:30, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' only upon finding a better pic of Tim Russ's Generations character, keep until then. - AJHalliwell 09:19, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) * We definately need an image of this character for the unnamed Starfleet personnel page, but preferably more of a forward headshot or one showing the rank. Vote: Replace. --Alan del Beccio 01:28, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Agreed, a better shot may be needed... if not, then this should be at least shrinked. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 20:45, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) * As I've just found, its quite difficult to get a good shot of Tim Russ in this scene, since the Enteprise spends alot of time bouncing around, but I think this shot (Image:enterprise b lieutenant.jpg) shows him from the front, and his rank as well. zsingaya 21:27, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image:Ltleslie.JPG ;Image:Ltleslie.JPG : Evidently uploaded for the sole purpose of adding to a user page, and seems rather unnecessary as we already have the pre-existing, and in my personal opinion, higher quality Image:Leslie (Lieutenant).jpg. --Alan del Beccio 23:46, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I definitely object to deletion -- leslie was known for being stolid and expressionless 99% of the time (as his normal portrait aptly illustrates), with the exception of his appearance under the influence of the spores -- this picture is not only an important exception to Leslie's normal appearance, it could play a part in the episode summary of "This Side of Paradise" (this scene is especially noticable as its the only occurrence of Leslie delivering more than two lines concurrently on camera). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 01:03, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: I agree, but would would suggest replacement then, its a very small picture and could stand to be expanded upon. It also would need to be incorperated into the article. — THOR 07:12, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:Rakeli Symbola.JPG Image:Rakeli Symbola.JPG; poor quality, non-canon. --Alan del Beccio 06:25, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 20:45, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) Various unused DVD covers ;Image:Stmov-fcse.jpg, Image:Stmov-gense.jpg, Image:Stmov-inse.jpg, Image:DVDStartrekmovies9.jpg : I suspect these were taken from Amazon or other similar sales-based website, other than that they remain unused and their names are somewhat unuseful. --Alan del Beccio 06:30, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' all, unless they can be placed in the appropriate articles if needed. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 20:45, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) Discovery ; Image:STS-114 Mission Patch.jpg and Image:Discovert liftoff.jpg :While I'm ecstatic about our finally returning to spae, this is non-canon. These would presumably be used at Discovery, which is also in the process of being voted to be deleted or not. This mission patch (and now lift off picture) certainly was never referenced in Star Trek, as it was reveled after the series ended. And the lift off picture happened after the series ended. - AJHalliwell 09:00, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Agreed, nice sentiment, but inappropriate for MA. Delete all. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 20:45, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:Guinan (2368).jpg ;Image:Guinan (2368).jpg: Unused, no specific value to image. --Alan del Beccio 06:56, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Though if used i think it would be the only picture of Guinan the bartender actually bartending.--Kahless 07:06, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) More unused images: ;Image:Bakubook.GIF : unused, uncited --Alan del Beccio 07:44, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) ;Image:Starbase11 chart zoom.jpg: unused --Alan del Beccio 07:44, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) ;Image:MirrorCommandCenter.jpg: unused --Alan del Beccio 07:44, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) ;Image:Timescape - Enterprise Damaged.jpg: unused --Alan del Beccio 07:44, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) ;Image:SubspaceRift(2370).jpg - low quality, unused --Alan del Beccio 07:44, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' all. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 20:45, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' all. - AJHalliwell 02:48, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) US Space Command ;Image:USSC.jpg and Image:USAFbadge.jpg The US Space Command is also under deletion vote, these have never been seen on Star Trek as far as I know. While the resemblance is striking, where is this supposed "canon" coming from? - AJHalliwell 02:47, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) : Delete: I would attempt to find a website to link to, rather than having the image saved here. --Alan del Beccio 19:51, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) : Keep: The parallels between these badges and starfleet assignment badges is unmistakeable. --Captain Jack 09:21, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Delete, but the information about the badges would qualify as being of interest. Captainmike has moved it to the United States armed forces page, but perhaps it would be better served as background info at Starfleet emblem, with external links to relevant images? -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 23:03, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Well the information is certainly relevant to both the US and to Starfleet -- its a comparison between a US badge and a Starfleet badge -- so the pictures would be acceptable on both pages, United States armed forces and Starfleet uniform or Starfleet insignia. I'd say we could keep the images as long as they are used in background sections, for comparison, but not as the centerpiece of their own articles. (re: Memory Alpha:Votes for deletion) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 23:53, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) 8472 ship - game ;Image:Species8472-bioship.jpg This looks like it was from a video game. Cid added the deletion plate, so I moved it here for discussion. Delete or merge with video game (Armada II I'd guess) - AJHalliwell 14:00, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) *It's certainly not from Armada II--the original image seems to have been scanned from Star Trek: The Magazine. Keep unless a similar screenshot can replace it. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 16:58, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image:V2 white sands-1-.jpg ; Image:V2 white sands-1-.jpg Another image of something from real life, that might have been seen on star trek, (Enterprise, "Storm Front") but this isn't from the ep. And while I know they don't "have" to be screenshots, we've deleted similar images before. - AJHalliwell 03:10, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Delete -- We probably could get/use an image from "Patterns of Force" of the V-2 rocket (in appeareance) that was fired at the Enterprise, as that footage was of the V-2, even though the rocket was not specifically referenced as one. --Alan del Beccio 07:51, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Delete -- should replaced with Trek image -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 14:49, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Try to replace with the image from an epsiode or other Trek screencap, otherwise keep as a real life illustration of something mentioned on Trek -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:06, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** I think if we start introducing non-Trek images as "real life illustrations", we might introduce a whole new problem to Memory Alpha. Seeing that we limit "real life" article content to what was referenced in Trek, the same should apply to the images we post as well. I seriously think we should limit our images solely to Trek related images, either screencaps or valid paramount (used) sources. Otherwise, if we let too many "real life illustrations" slip in we will get a massive influx of images that are not "true" to Trek. --Alan del Beccio 17:25, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image:IAMap-doton-Riverside.PNG ;Image:IAMap-doton-Riverside.PNG : Seems to be a user-confessed copyvio, but even if it wasn't, I dont quite see the necessity of why it is here. Riverside is barely canon as it is, much less does it need an image that clearly has no Trek source. --Alan del Beccio 02:05, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. - AJHalliwell 02:10, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 14:59, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' --Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:05, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image:Gul Evek on the Enterprise-D.JPG ;Image:Gul Evek on the Enterprise-D.JPG : This picture is clearly lifted from Star Trek.com and needs deleting. zsingaya 06:46, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Object to deletion : This image is a promotional still from a TNG episode and is compelely covered, like all episode film stills, screen caps and promo photos, by our " " disclaimer. It doesn't matter what website any image fitting this description is from -- all such images that were taken from Star Trek belong to Paramount, no matter who had it on a website. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:04, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: I'm not entirely sure, but I think his point is: is that if we can't copy article content from startrek.com, then we shouldn't be allowed to take images from there as well. Personally, I would rather we contributed our own images from our own sources rather than relying on third parties, such as startrek.com and trekpulse.com. Anyway, I vote to replace with a member sourced screencap. --Alan del Beccio 17:28, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::: I've taken a screen-cap from "Journey's End" of Gul Evek, Image:Gul Evek.JPG. We could use this one instead. zsingaya 20:19, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::: I vote to keep the first image. I think Archivists should be encouraged/allowed to take images from startrek.com (official site), but not from trekpulse (fan site). --Defiant | ''Talk'' 04:22, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) Some trouble, with tribbles... ;Image:Tribble.jpg or Image:Kirk with tribbles.jpg These two are to similar to keep both. I say delete "Kirk with Tribbles" and keep (but rename) "Tribble", if only because he's holding it and it's a little funnier...- AJHalliwell 05:59, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: the tribble one is such a bad pic though it has a huge color shift--Kahless 07:27, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: The first one is just a classic. Delete Image:Kirk with tribbles.jpg. Ottens 12:22, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Could someone get a better quality version of the first one? - AJHalliwell 17:02, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image:Michael T. (42).JPG Please delete since I didn't know that I can use other sites to host my photos at. Image:In a Mirror, Darkly - Archer and Reed.jpg ;Image:In a Mirror, Darkly - Archer and Reed.jpg :Unused image. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 04:18, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) Teri Hatcher ;Image:Teri hatcher.jpg : I'm usually not one to complain about a picture like this, but it's not a Star Trek image so I don't really believe it belojngs here. Pity... :\ --Shran 02:54, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Um, I remember that episode! (Jk, ;-) ) There are more appropriate pictures for the actress. Delete I suppose. (That actually may be a promotional picture for Desperate Housewives, which might not fall under our copyright...) - AJHalliwell 06:07, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC)